500 Mental Notes of Nick Fury
by Spidey19
Summary: This is basically what the Director of SHIELD wants to remember, Or forget...


**1 to 5**

**HEY! YOU'RE READING MY FANFICTION! YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Anyway, This was an idea that came to me… sometime… Yes, it is like what Do A Barrel Roll has written but I did ask her if I could do this and she said yes. So don't murder me.**

**_Disclaimer:_****I'm the awesomeness that is Stan Lee so, I didn't invent MARVEL.**

**I'm very sorry about the first note. I couldn't think of anything else so FrostIron happened. Don't ask. I hate that shipping.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**_#1 Keep Stark away from alcohol._**

Unfortunately, Nick walked into the room at the worst possible time. He caught the extremely drunk Tony Stark French kissing Loki in his cell. What was worse is that Loki seemed to be enjoying it very much.

**_#2 Don't play Laser tag with Black Widow…_**

"She is brutal. _Too _brutal. She pulled out everything she had. It was like she was using Laser Tag as training!" Nick said to Steve, holding an ice pack to his bruised face.

"No mercy is what she says." Steve replied.

"Well, she should give a little mercy to me. I'm her boss!" Nick yelled.

"Boss or enemy doesn't really matter to her sometimes."

"Never. Never again."

**_#3 … Or Hawkeye_**

"He's freaking everywhere! Literally!" Nick yelled tending to his numerous cuts.

"One minute he's in front of you and the next, he's behind you making your drop to one!"

"He is called Hawkeye. What do you expect?" Said Steve, rolling his eyes.

"…For him to be a little slower." Nick said, going suddenly quieter.

"I give up." Steve said as he got up and left the battered man behind.

**_#4 Do not sneak up on Steve and yell 'Hail Hydra'_**

_He walked very quietly into Steve's room, making sure that he didn't step on anything._

_'__He's going freaking murder me.' Tony thought to himself._

_He saw Steve asleep in his bed and made his way over. He crouched down so that he could crawl under the bed and hide. _

_Drawing a breath, he yelled at the top of his lungs "HAIL HYDRA!"_

_He tried to smother his laughter at the man who had just literally jumped out of the bed and started running around yelling "Where are you? Show yourself!"._

_He eventually felt himself being pulled out from out from under the bed and hit across the face._

"Why the hell would you do that?" Nick yelled at Tony, who had been brought in by Steve.

"I thought it would be funny." He replied.

"Well it wasn't" Steve hissed, hitting Tony again.

**_#5 Revenge is a dish best served hot. Or cold… preferably not at all…_**

Steve wanted his revenge on Tony. And he definitely wasn't going easy.

He let out a quite giggle as he moved closer to one of the Iron Man suits. In his hand, he held a bottle of super-glue.

"Man, this is gonna take _forever _to get out! _So _worth it though." He said, taking the cap off the bottle.

After a few minutes, Steve had successfully stuck the joints of the suit together.

_*minutes passed*_

"GODDAMMIT! WHO THE HELL SUPER-GLUED MY SUIT!" Tony yelled from his room.

The other Avengers knew what Steve did and everyone cracked up.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE BEST PRANK EVER!" Clint said, doubling over, unable to contain himself.

The laughter stopped suddenly when Nick walked in.

"What's Tony yelling about?" He asked, his face plastered with confusion.

"Er… I'm not sure." Said Bruce, who now sounded really nervous.

"Thor, do you know?" Nick said, turning his good eye towards the Norse God.

"Nope. No idea." Thor said, quickly getting to his feet and walking hastily to the door.

"Get your butt back here." Nick said, now knowing something was up.

"Seriously, who was it?" Tony said, walking into the room with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, still somewhat confused.

"Someone super-glued my suit together." Tony said, eyeing off everyone in the room.

Immediately, Nick swung his head around to Steve, who had his face buried in his hands.

Steve looked up slowly. "Okay! It may have been me! But he deserved it!" He said, hoping that he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

One word was said from Nick. "Idiots.."

**Well, that was the first 5 notes.**

**What did you think? If you think of a note that I could use, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try to include it in here.**

**I'll see you next time!**

**Spidey out! *swings away***


End file.
